Sacrifices
by Vocaloidfan18
Summary: (Y/N) is a teen that loves to be outside, but one day she met a unforgettable destiny that changes her point of view of everything that she thought once upon a time was fake, now it's her job to protect her new son... but she don't know what's in the path that she's walking on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! i will compensate you for the abandoned Jeff the kilers' story... i just had this idea and cannot get it out of my mind! so... here you have, hope you will enjoy it**

**All the characters belongs to their respective owners (and of course you belongs to you) **

Chapter 1: A day in the park

You were taking off your dog to the near park of your house... since your parents were working day and night, they didn't cared a lot of you, but you always had a way to escape from the 'cage' that your parents called sweet home.

The windy weather were blowing your (l/h) and (h/c) hair and you just were enjoying the beautiful nature of the park, the sun was so warmth and it was at his point... you looked at your watch, 3:00 P.M.

"What a beautiful day! It's perfect to be relaxed for a complete day!" you said very cheerfully to yourself, looking at your dog, who jump to you and lacked your cheek

"Eww! (p/n)!" you said laughing and petting your playfully dog.

But your dog heard something, and start to ran off of its direction. You called his name but it was nowhere to be found, when you heard your dog barking at something.

Fast as you could run, you go trying to listen and being to looking for your pet.

Finally, he was in front of some bushes with thorns around them... you clearly could hear like a little boy sobbing was inside of those bushes. you kept in silence getting nearly and nearly to the little boy

He was not tall at all, he just looked like he had 7 or 8 years, a bunch of curiosity ran through your mind while you kept your eyes in his clothes... they were sadly, gray.

You hesitated a bit to talk, because he could be scared and you wanted everything but less that. You tried to make apart the thorny bushes and he heard that, turning his body and looking into your (e/c) eyes. You were scared and felt like your world was going down in just seconds...

'His eyes... no... this cannot be...' you started to think, and taking little steps backward

"H-Hi..." you said trying to hide your terror

"Go away! i don't want anybody to be with me!" replied the boy angry and sad at the time, hiding his head on his little hat

"N-No, wait... i didn't came to be meant with you, i just came because i've heard you crying." you explained more calmed

"But i'm still not needing nobody..." he said turning his body and trying to ignore you

"Come on, dear, i'm not going to let you here." you said trying to get his hand

"You... called me... dear...?" he asked a little surprised

"Why not? come on, i can take care of you!"

"You promise it?"

"Cross My Heart and Hope to Fly Stick a Cupcake in my Eye." you said smiling, as the kid laughed slightly

"Okay, you have something to eat? i'm hungry!" he said walking at your side

"Of course! let's go to my home, it has a lot of food!" you said smiling to the kid, while you were blowing your whistle to call your dog

"So... what's your name?" you asked nicely to the kid, who thought for a moment his answer

"I think... it is... BEN Drowned?" he said confused

"Well... your new name will be... Ben Darwin?" you said waiting his answer

"Awesome! thanks you!" he said happy and cuddling you

"Oh... where are my manners... my names (y/n). Nice to meet you...- you were going to introduce yourself but he just cutt you off

"You don't need to be formal, now that you adopted me... right?" he said looking into your eyes

'Those poor black eyes... with red points at the middle... i think i should take care of him' you thought for a few moments, before the kid could reply his question, you answered fast

"Yes... Ben, now i'm your mother..." you said taking him at his arms and holding him in your back, like a mother and her son, you didn't cared about his aspect or even about his eyes... you knew he could need a mother... one that he could love him and he could love too... but the most ''funny'' part for you it was that he was, actually, BEN Drowned...

_"BEN Drowned is my son, and nobody will separate us... because now i'm taking care of him... no matter what, i will protect him!" _You said in a lower voice, knowing that he was even more happy than you saw him...

* * *

**Hey there! awesome? boring? cool? i don't even know, but i'll see if i can continue making it more longer, gosh! i'm very tired... well... looks like you're BEN Drowneds' new mom! *wainting for fangirl's squeak and screams* see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A daughter and a son

**Hi there! sorry for long wait, i was thinking and it's ready the chapter! oh i forgot to tell you that the "Darwin" came from mi wii u... weird... but just ignore it, i will try another next time...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A daughter and a son**

"So... it's here?!" asked Ben very eager

"Yes, come on!"

You reached the the doorknob and opened the door to see an empty house, anybody was there, were only furniture.

"Choose a room, anybody's here." you told him heading to the kitchen for something to cook...

"_(T/N)! Are you there?" _said a girlish voice

you walked to the door and opened to see a girl that was supposed to have 5 or 6 years, with curled brown hair, blue-sky eyes and she was smiling

"Hi, Amber! how are you?"

"Fine, (T/N)... can i see your friend?"

"Oh, of course! he's on his room, second floor."

The girl jumped and walked upstairs, and you went to cook something...

-"I hope she isn't going to freak-out..."- you thought very worried about it... but the list didn't finished right there.. what if somebody sees him? what if they try to get him away from you? what will happen with your life, if he's going to be your son? where he's going to live? this questions were going too far, but you aren't going to step back because when you do something, you don't regret from it...

(Passed time: 5:02 P.M.)

"Amber! Ben! dinner is ready!" you shouted to both kids,

Amber came with Ben and they both sat on the table, you smiled thinking on how pretty were life if you had both of them with you...

"So, did you two had fun?" you asked them

"Yes, we had a lot of fun! first, we played hide-and-seek! then we played freeze!" said Amber very excited and happy

"I won both games, mom!" said Ben looking you, you kept in silence... waiting Amber's question

"He's your son?"

"I adopted him, so... he's trying to get comfortable with his new life." You told her, trying to eat and get away the topic

"Can i stay here? i want to play with Ben, please...?" Amber put a puppy dog face, and couldn't say no to that cute little girl

"Okay, but first i need to talk with your mom..." you standed up to go outside and talk with your neighbor

"Ms. Korel? are you there?" you called your neighbor, but anybody was there

-"Hmm... i thought she was there... i'm going to check if she's in house."- you thought walking a few steps to the house, where clearly you could heard screams... your heartbeat was starting to run, you hesitated to open the door but finally you did it.

But you wished not to do that...

A woman was lying on the floor, being stabbed in the stomach by a guy with blue mask, black jacket, black pants and you could tell that he was wearing black and blue clothes... he looked at you and the only thing you could do is try to run as fast as you can... and you did it, making him chase you.

You closed the door and kept there for a few minutes, then Amber and Ben appeared... they looked at you

"What's going on, mom?" Ben asked you

"N-nothing! now go to your room, you two, and don't go outside of it when i tell you... okay?"

"Okay!" they replied both at the same time, you smiled and a tear poured from your right eye...

-"How i'm going to tell Amber that her mother is dead? it's hard for her, she's only 5!"-

"I need to leave this place, he will kill us... Amber! Ben!" you shouted loudly, they came to you and hugged you... you knew that they were scared, because you always felt when somebody is scared, happy or nervous... even if your parents didn't believe you, you still were feeling it.

"What happened?" you asked both serious

"Th-There was a guy! h-he tried to kill us!" those words made you choose your worst nightmare, you had to go away from the people you loved...

"Ben, go to your room and take some important things for you and put them in a backpack... we're leaving this house."

"W-Why? and what about Amber?" he asked very scared for your strange decision

"Um... Amber... your mom... she's... in heaven." you said biting your lips to not cry, but it was impossible... her eyes started pouring tears as she ran to you and hugged you very tightly, sobbing...

"My mommy! i miss h-her..." they were the only words you could hear exiting from Ambers' mouth, you felt very bad saying that to her when she's only 5!

"Don't worry... Amber, i'll need you to go with us." you told her, looking into her beautiful blue-sky eyes...

"Mom, i'm ready!" said Ben with a little grin

"Stay here with Amber, i'll pack my things to go." you told him as you ran upstairs to your room.

You took all of your clothes and put them in your backpack, you turned to see a photo with four people

the first one had black hair, brown pale and a smile that will brighten up the day, a man with white suit and a encouragingly smile, without mention his beautiful and colorfully gray eyes, a guy of red dark hair with black suit and a green lime eyes... and finally a girl of (l/h) (h/c) with (e/c) using a (f/c) long dress...

"Mom... Dad... Peter..." you said starting to sobb hardly, remembering a few times with your brother before his death...

(~Flashback~ March 16th of 2001)

"Peter! Peter!" said a little girl running to a teen that was supposed to have 15 or 16 years old...

"Wow! you catched me, (y/n)!" he said taking her from her arms to pick up her as a bridal style

"Yay! mommy said you need to go inside." she said very happy with a big grin in her face

"Oh, ok. let's go... hold on 'cause we're in an airplane!" he said walking through the house, as the little girl giggled very loudly

"Peter! (Y/n)! to the table, it's time for eat!" said the voice of a woman

"Ok, mom!" both brothers replied and ran to the kitchen, were his mother was

(Time skip because i'm a bit lazy xO ~3:00 P.M.)

"Peter, i need you to go to the market and buy all the things on the list." said Peter's mom

"'Kay mom, hey (y/n)!"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Wanna come with me?" he asked petting her head as she nodded happy

Both brothers were on the car, Peter was driving to the market and his sister was looking out of the window...

"P-Peter... l-look... there's somebody outside stalking at us!" she said very scared, jumping to her brother and hugging him tightly

"Don't be scared, i won't let him hurt you..." he said hugging her

~Fifteen minutes later, outside of the market with the brothers~

"Put that on the trunk, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well... we finally had fun, don't you think (y/n)?"

"Yes! and you saw the mens' face? he was like 'wut?!', it was very funny!" she said laughing loudly

"You made my day, little sis'... how about to go to the-... (y/n)..."

"What's the matter, Peter?"

"Run..."

"R-Run? but why?"

"Run! (y/n), run as fast as you can and go to home! don't you dare to look for me, i'll be alright!"

"Y-yes... i'm r-running, Peter! b-bye..."

(~ Back to the present~)

"Peter... i hope you will help me... please, brother." you said sobbing hardly, and taking the photo to pack it with the other things.

"Amber, Ben! are you ready?" you shouted running downstairs to both kids

"I don't have clothes... what i'm gonna wear?" asked Amber to you

"I'll buy to you some ones, now let's go! we're in danger here." you told them heading to the door and opening it

You walked with both kids through the bus stop... waiting it to come and get away from , your now, past life

"Where are we going, mom?" asked Ben to you

"To an old known house, away from this town." you told him, trying to smile... but it was impossible, if an assassin wanted to kill you or one of your now kids... you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself

"Amber..."

"Y-yes, (y/n)?"

"Would you want to be part of this small family?" you asked her

"C-can i be part?"

"Yes! only if you wan-

"Of course! now you're my mom!"

-"A-Amber? and B-Ben? as my sons? I promise them that they will be under care... if somebody finds me, then i will have the need to send both with them... me, being punished but them, being still loved by somebody other than me..."- you thought very encouraged... as if your destiny was to be his mom...

* * *

**You liked it? you hated it? i hate being bad with the little Amber... i have another parts writed on my notebook... but in Spanish, okay... finally you have your chapter and finally you have two kids *waiting for screams* but if you have some idea, you can give it to me! because i'm getting empty of ideas... so... see next time!**


	3. Autor's note

**Hello everybody, so sorry if i didn't updated but my computer is crashed (broken... :C) but i'm sure the December 25 or 26 i'll be updating everything. if you want to ask me something or you have a request, you can send me a pm and i'll be taking it to later when i'm sure i will have a new computer... i'll be visiting the page but not all the time, i'm still thinking in some new ideas about fics and stuff, plus i'm getting out of school (MORE SUMMER! yay for me) and i will thank you if you wait! so, bye and thanks for the wait!**


End file.
